The Weakness
by chasingdusk
Summary: Sora had always known that Riku was the better fighter. Riku was stronger, quicker and handled a sword like a pro. But what happens when Sora gets sick of losing all the time? Does his friend have a weakness? [YAOI][rikuxsora]
1. Chapter 1

Title: TheWeakness

Author: chasingdusk

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Never did. Never will.

Pairing: SoraxRiku (woot!)

A/N: Enjoy! And no flames please, thanks!

* * *

Chapter 1 

Light stung the back of his eyelids and he winced as pain lanced through his body. The sand beneath him rubbed uncomfortably through the back of his thin t-shirt and he suppressed a small groan as he tried to roll over onto his side.

He cracked one eye open and the world spun before him. Feeling like he was going to throw up, he fell back on the sand and gingerly rubbed the back of his head. A small shadow fell over his form and he looked up, completely unprepared for the large amount of water that was dumped all over his face.

He sputtered and cursed.

"What the hell?"

A loud laugh met his ears.

"Oh good, you're alive! I seriously thought I killed you for a moment there."

Muttering and shaking his head free of water, Sora wiped his wet bangs out of his eyes. "God, Riku. You didn't need to do that!" He propped himself up on his elbows and stared up through wet eyelashes. "I was just resting!"

The silver-haired teen grinned. "Your reaction was priceless!" He capped the now empty water bottle. "And anyway, you were out for a whole five minutes so I had no choice."

Sora gaped. "Five minutes?"

Riku nodded and stuck out a hand. "Yea, you kind of collapsed and never got up." His grin faded a little. "I was worried."

"Hmph." Sora took the offered hand and was pulled to his feet. He couldn't understand why he had fainted. The last thing he remembered was Riku coming at him with the sword and he tried to block it but his vision faded to black. What was wrong with him?

Riku leaned on the hilt of his sword and peered into his friend's face. "You don't look so good. Maybe we should call it day and we can practice again tomorrow."

Sora picked up his sword that was lying a few feet away from him. "No way! I was this close to beating you!" He put his index finger and thumb an inch apart to emphasize his point.

Riku laughed lightly but his face still serious. "No. You look really dehydrated, we should get back to the house." He started walking in the direction of the neighborhood. "And plus," he called over his shoulder. "You could never beat me anyway."

Sora fumed.

Riku always won. They practiced every frickin' day and Sora lost every time. Sure, he admired his friends amazing abilities and talents, but after a while it got extremely annoying. Sora was determined to beat Riku tomorrow. He reluctantly followed the footprints ahead of him, kicking up sand as he went.

The porch door creaked as Sora opened it. He walked into the kitchen and immediately a glass of water was pushed under his nose.

"Drink."

Sora scowled and grabbed the glass. "Yes, _mother_."

Riku's eyes sparkled with amusement. "I don't want you fainting on me tomorrow." The glare sent his way only made him laugh. "So, what are you doing tonight?"

The brunette shrugged and gulped down some of his drink. "Uh, nothing really. After all it's summer and I am determined to veg out as much as possible."

Riku smiled. "Same here. Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He set his glass in the sink, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Sora set his glass down too. "4:30?"

Riku smirked. "I'm there." He grabbed his sword and headed for the door. "Make sure you bring a water bottle too."

Later that night Sora collapsed on his bed and stared at the darkening ceiling of his room. He was exhausted. It didn't surprise him that he was so dehydrated, he had to stop neglecting food and drink. Sora smiled to himself. Trust Riku to remind him.

The setting sun peeked through his half shut blinds and reflected off the corners of the bedroom. He stretched and shrugged off his shirt and black shorts and threw them to the side. Now only in his boxers he folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. He needed to call Kairi tomorrow and complain to her about Riku always beating him. She never really minded his ranting and she was the only person Sora could really confide in. They were like brother and sister. Maybe she would know what Riku's weaknesses were.

Satisfied with his plans, Sora finally allowed his mind to relax and he drifted off to sleep.

_Ring…._

Sora sighed impatiently and curled the phone cord around his finger.

Ring…..ring…… 

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kairi."

Sora hoisted himself up on the stool beside the kitchen counter.

"Hi Sora. What's up?"

"Er..nothing."

"Really?"

"Yup."

Kairi paused. "Then why did you call me?"

"Just because I like hearing your voice."

Kairi snickered. "Yea right. I know something's up, what is it?"

Sora smiled into the receiver. "Well, I fainted yesterday."

"You WHAT?"

Sora had to hold the phone a foot away from his ear.

"What happened? Are you ok? Do I need to come over there?"

"Ouch. And no, you don't. I'm fine. Nothing to worry about, I just over did it while Riku and I were practicing."

"You guys were fighting with those stupid wooden swords again?"

"Yup, and I didn't have enough to drink so I passed out."

Kairi's voice was anguished. "Sora! You need to remember to drink, you're going to seriously hurt yourself if you don't!"

Despite himself, he laughed. "Stop worrying! I'm OK now. And besides, I called you to complain about Riku."

"What now?"

Sora dropped from the stool and started pacing the kitchen area. "I can't seem to beat him! Every time I fight him he always wins!"

"Well, maybe it's because you're not drinking enough! If you were, I'm sure you could win."

Sora ran a hand through his brown spikes. "No, I don't think so. He's unstoppable. I gotta find his weakness. Do you know what it is?"

There was a long pause.

Sora frowned. "Kairi?"

"Yea, I'm here."

"What do you think?"

"I think I just might have an idea!"

He could hear the smile in her voice. "Really? What is it?"

"Let's plan to go out Saturday night with everybody and we can hang out and stuff. But we should go shopping before then, like today. Ok?"

"Huh? But what does that have to do - "

"You'll see!"

Sora was seriously confused. "Ok…"

"Meet me at the mall at 6! And make sure you tell Riku about tomorrow. I'll tell everyone else."

"But - "

"Just trust me! I'll see you later, ok? Remember six o'clock sharp! Don't forget!"

Lost for words, Sora heard the other line click dead. What was Kairi up to? And what the hell did going out with his friends have to do with Riku's weakness? He hung the phone up and grabbed a glass of water and gulped it down. It was all so confusing.

Sora dragged his sword as he walked across the sand, it's sharp point leaving a snake trail winding behind him. His head was down and he was still thinking about all those things Kairi said. He really wish he knew what she was up to.

Unexpectedly, he walked into something solid..and warm. Startled, he looked up and found himself face to face with an alarming pair of aqua marine eyes.

"Watch where you're going, Sora."

Sora stepped back, blushing slightly. He needed to stop getting so caught up in his thoughts. "Heh, sorry."

The smirk widened on Riku's face. "Don't hurt yourself."

"Huh?"

Riku rolled his eyes. "You looked like you were thinking too hard."

Sora shrugged. "I guess I was." He stuck his sword deep in the sand and leaned on it. "Kairi's been acting really weird lately and…uh.. nevermind…." Sora mentally slapped himself for almost bringing up the fact that he was trying to figure out his friend's weakness. "What I meant, was, actually I have to tell you something."

The silver-haired teen raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Kairi's planning this big get together tomorrow night and you're invited. I guess we'll all meet over at her house before anything gets underway."

Riku unsheathed his sword from the loop of his shorts. "All right. I'm in." He extended his weapon in front of him and placed the tip just inches away from Sora's chest. "You said you were going to win today."

All thoughts of Kairi's behavior vanished and Sora could feel the adrenaline begin to pump in his veins. He plucked his sword from the ground and tapped it lightly against the other. His eyes flashed as he readily met the challenge. "Oh I will."

The two boys took their positions, regarding each other with suspicious looks. The routine was so familiar because they did everyday, but to Sora it felt like he was fighting Riku the first time every time.

The minutes drew out as they held their swords at the ready. The soft crashing of the waves was the only sound that came between them. Sora took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He wanted to win so god damn bad!

Only mere seconds past before Riku made the first move, he lunged, feinting to the right only to be blocked by Sora's sword when he jabbed to the left.

Sora smirked inwardly. _This is gonna be easy._

An hour later Sora was lying on the ground, his forehead slick with sweat and his t-shirt damp from the fight. His breath came out in ragged gasps and the figure above him was panting heavily too. Weaponless and frustrated Sora eyed the tip of Riku's blade warily. It was positioned just below his chin and pressing gently into his neck.

Riku blew a sweaty silver strand away from his face and grinned. "I win again."

"You always win!" Sora huffed, regaining a sitting position and scrambling away from the blade. "You always fucking win!"

Riku frowned. "It's just a game Sora, Don't get so worked up about it."

"I just don't get it," Sora sighed angrily, getting up and brushing the sand off his shorts. "You can't be beat."

A smug expression passed through the other teen's face. " I tried telling you that yesterday."

"Oh shut up!"

Riku's lips twitched into a smile as he watched his angry friend pick up his sword and shoot death glares at him. "I just don't have any weaknesses I guess."

Sora paused at those words in mid movement of tucking his sword away. _Great, now I definitely know he doesn't have a weakness._ "Ok, whatever. I'll see you tomorrow at Kairi's house." He abruptly turned and began walking back the way he came from, trying really hard to ignore the grin plastered all over Riku's face.

5:45

_Oh crap. _

Sora dashed up the stairs and jumped into the shower. He did not want to feel the wrath of Kairi when she was mad. If he was late, she would have his head for sure.

He quickly scrubbed himself off, and shampooed his hair. _Mmmm…pomegranate. _Then he toweled himself off, not bothering with his heavy brow locks, they would dry eventually, and hopped into a clean pair of shorts and a shirt.

As he was running down the stairs he grabbed his wallet. There was no doubt in his mind that Kairi was going to force him to buy clothes tonight.

He ran out the door, yelling a quick, "Be back later Mom!" And started in the direction of his friend's house. His muscles were screaming by the time he got to the steps of Kairi's porch and he had to rest his hands on his knees to catch his breath, the fight with Riku really wore him out.

And that was another thing, he thought as he rang the door bell, Riku said he had no weaknesses. Zip, zero, nada, none! He would have to break the news to Kairi and tell her that her efforts aren't needed.

"Heya Sora!"

Kairi's eyes lit up when she saw who was at the door and dragged him unceremoniously into the house.

"I'm so glad you're here, this is going to be so much fun!"

Sora rubbed the back of his neck and stared at the ground. "Actually Kairi, there's no need. Riku told me he has no weaknesses. So whatever you're planning won't work."

The reaction he got wasn't what he expected. Kairi doubled over laughing and had to lean against one of the hallway tables to support herself. Her laughter rang about the house and Sora stood their awkwardly wondering if there was something seriously wrong with her.

"I'm sorry Sora," she finally said after calming down. "It's just I don't think that's true. He definitely has one, and I know what it is."

Sora stared. "You do?"

Kairi grinned. "Yup! Now come one, we got to get to the mall!" She then turned and started quickly to the garage.

"Hey, wait! How do you know - "

"I'll tell you once were in the car!" She yelled and winked over her shoulder.

Sora groaned helplessly and followed after her.

Sora watched the sun set over the trees and cast long shadows along the road. The tropical scenery whirled passed them. Everything was alive and colorful. After all it was summer, and Destiny Islands wasted no time coming to full bloom for the season.

The brunette was very, very frustrated. He had asked Kairi several times what she knew, but she wouldn't let up and only giggled while trying to keep a straight face. He couldn't understand why she wouldn't tell him. It was ridiculous. He had asked her to help him in the first place and now she wouldn't spill!

"Were here!" Kairi sang as they pulled into the parking lot of the mall. She hopped out and slammed the car door shut behind her while Sora grumpily moved from his seat to a standing position.

He turned to her with an annoyed look after he rounded the car. "Kairi, why won't you tell me?"

She patted his arm affectionately and began pulling him towards the entrance of the building. "Just trust me, it'll all be worth it." Without giving him time to answer she began babbling about all the stores they were going to visit. Sora felt a headache coming on.

They ended up going through the mall twice and by the end of the shopping spring Sora had his arms full with many bags.

"Tell me again why I had to get these many clothes?" He asked as he struggled to hook his arm through the loops of each bag.

Kairi also had bags of her own and went through them to see if everything she purchased was there. "Well, one: you need a new wardrobe, two: you'll have a new outfit for tomorrow night, and three: it's part of his weakness."

Sora almost dropped what he was carrying. "What?"

"I told you! Just trust me!" She shot him one of those winks again and he felt like was going to scream.

"You've got to be kidding me," Sora said as they reached the car and dumped their stuff in the backseat. "Is he like a shopoholic or something?"

Kairi ruffled his hair fondly and started the engine. "Nevermind, you'll figure it out for yourself."

Sora only rolled his eyes.

* * *

A/N: So, what the hell is Kairi up to anyway? You'll find out next chapter, and I promise you there will be some soraxriku action. This story was so much fun to write! I hope you're all enjoying it so far! And I know I'm making Sora quite naive, but hey, who doesn't love naive!Sora ? So, the next chappie should be out in two weeks at thelatest! 

By the way, go check out Hiding Behind a Mask! I just posted up chapter 3!


	2. Chapter 2

Woot! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!

And thank you for all the wonderful comments!

* * *

Chapter 2 

"Good God, Sora! Where have you been?"

It was not a sight Sora wanted to greet having just walked through the front door. His mother looked, well, let's just say, "not in the best of moods". Her soft brown hair was slightly askew with tendrils falling from her bun, and her red apron was crumpled from clutching it so much. He could tell she had been pacing.

"You've been gone three hours!"

Sora settled his bags on the floor with a loud _thump. _"Kairi took me out shopping. Sorry, I should of called but my cell phone was dead."

"Dead?"

"Yeah, I forgot to charge it."

His mother tucked a loose strand behind her ear and settled her hand on her hip. "Well, remember to charge it in the future. I don't want another stress attack for the rest of the week." She smiled tiredly and glanced at the bags before her. "Why on earth did you buy all those clothes?"

Sora picked up a navy blue bag with Abercrombie & Fitch written across its front and shifted through its contents. "Kairi said I needed a new wardrobe and…." He held up a black collared shirt. "You like?"

"Black? That's certainly different. I thought you were going to wear red for the rest of your life."

The bag crinkled as Sora stuffed the shirt back in. "Well, yeah, not anymore. She made me buy a whole lot more black stuff too." He wrinkled his nose. "And it's all preppy looking. I guess I'll just have to get used to it."

His mother smiled at him again and gestured towards the kitchen. "I made dinner, so help yourself. Make sure you fold up those clothes once you get them upstairs. " She unwrapped her apron from her waist and hung it on a nearby doorknob. She then leaned in and gave her son a tiny kiss on the forehead. "I'm going up, I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok. Have a good sleep," Sora said as he watched her walk up the steps. He then walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge door.

"Mmm…mac and cheese."

He ripped off the Ziploc container top and stuck it in the microwave. Nothing like eating a yummy bowl of macaroni while you muddle over the day's events.

He turned around and leaned the back of his elbows on the counter andstared up at the ceiling. His bad mood was simmering quietly now that he was out of Kairi's car. His feeling of frustration was gone and now he just felt plain annoyed. Why wouldn't Kairi tell him what she knew? It wasn't like he was obsessed or anything…ok..maybe he was. But he couldn't help it! He wanted to win so bad!

_Beep…._

Sora plucked the bowl from the appliance and slouched over its contents. Not caring whether or not he spilled noodles all over his shirt. After he was done he plopped down on the couch and proceeded to watch TV for the rest of the night.

* * *

"No friggin' way!"

"Ah! Come on Sora!"

"Nah uh!"

"Just a little bit! Please!"

Sora brandished the hair comb he was holding threateningly. "Don't come any closer woman!"

Kairi shook her head, exasperated. "You're being ridiculous. It's only a little bit of hair gel, GOD!"

A loud _thump_ was accompanied with Sora's loud protest of "No!" as he tripped over one of Kairi's stuffed animals trying to back out of the room.

Kairi looked down at him, rolling her eyes as he rubbed his head. "You're pathetic, you know that?"

"Am not," Sora said, picking himself up and regaining his defensive stance. "I just don't want that stuff in my hair."

"But your head is a complete rat's nest!" She grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him toward a mirror. "See?"

Sora's reflection told him all he needed to know. His hair really was a mess, but he would never admit it. The brown locks stood straight out, in all different directions, giving him the appearance of a mad scientist who recently got electrocuted. He turned back to his friend, shrugging. "Looks fine to me." He received a thwap on the head. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"Don't play stupid with me, Mr." Kairi said and tugged the comb out of his hand. "You know it looks bad. And I'm here to fix it." She paused before smiling. "It's part of his weakness you know."

Sora frowned as he watched her bring the comb through his hair and immediately snag on a spot near his left ear. "I still don't know what you mean by that."

Her grin widened. "You'll know what I mean…eventually."

He heard her snicker and he silently huffed. It was no use arguing with her, he had figured that out already. All he had to do now was wait and figure it out for himself. He hated waiting.

Thirty minutes later and an hour away from when everyone would be arriving, Kairi was done and she couldn't contain her glee as she swiveled her friend to face the mirror again.

Sora had to admit, she did earn snaps for her effort. His hair was definitely more tamed than before and did not stick up from his head as much. And instead, it fell around his face in, as she put it, a "sexily ruffled" way. He decided it looked good on him.

"Aren't I good?" Kairi said, not able to keep the smug expression off her face.

Sora breathed a sigh that sounded like it took much more effort than it was supposed to. "It's good."

She beamed.

"But," he continued, "I'm not wearing it like this all the time."

She smirked. "After tonight you will be."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Stop trying to burn a hole into the back of my head, Sora."

Sora jumped at the sudden comment and immediately averted his attention to a spot on the carpet near his left foot. Ok…so he was guilty for wishing Kairi's head to blow up, but she had been standing there for fifteen minutes contemplating over several different outfits lying on the bed. And it was driving Sora bananas! Do girls always take this long to pick out clothes? Normally he would just throw on whatever his hand landed on in the drawer and not care what he looked like. Women are a very confusing gender.

"I think I'll wear this." Kairi picked up a lacy white tang top and a pink, skin-tight mini skirt. She then stood in front of the mirror and held it up to herself. "What do you think Sora?"

Sora looked at the outfit and rubbed the back of his neck uneasily. "Uhh…looks good?"

She smiled at him in the mirror. "Thanks." Setting the outfit back down on the bed and brushing the others aside she turned to him and gave him a swift look from head to toe. "Now it's your turn."

Sora took a small step backwards, eyes wide. "You're not going to take an hour to pick it out are you?"

She laughed, her eyes twinkling. "No I'm not. And the reason is because I already have one in mind. Do you have the bag of clothes you picked out yesterday?"

The brunette held up a crinkled plastic bag. "Yes, ma'm."

"Good." Kairi then proceeded to shift through its contents and ended up pulling out a simple black shirt with a button down collar. Handing it to him she said, "Make sure you unbutton the top two buttons."

"All right….."

Sora shrugged his own shirt off his head and yanked down the other, and not forgetting to do what he was told. However, he felt a bit exposed with a lot of his collarbone showing.

"Oh and these."

A pair of dark, blue-wash jeans were thrown at his chest. He stared at them in his hands, wondering why in the world he got such a small size.

"Well, go on," Kairi said, shooing him into the bathroom. "Hurry up."

Five minutes later, Sora was feeling very uncomfortable. The pants were so tight! He should have realized this yesterday. But once he stepped out of the bathroom, he was met with a loud squeal.

"Oh my God! Sora, you look so sexy!"

"Uh..I do?"

Kairi's smiling was blinding. "Yes! Look!" She pushed him in front of the mirror. "You look like one of those Abercrombie & Fitch models!"

Sora stared at his reflection. The black shirt, oddly enough, made his skin look even tanner than it already was and made his eyes a more pronounced blue. And the pants…he didn't even want to go there. They clung to his every curve like they were a second skin and not leaving enough to the imagination.

"Kairi, I can't wear these jeans, they're so tight." He picked at his wedgie to make the point clear.

She swatted him on the head. "Shut up. You'll get used to them." She giggled into her hands and Sora swore he heard words like, _Riku_, _love_, and _this_.

What was he getting himself into?

* * *

_Ding-dong!_

"They're here!"

Kairi bounded the stairs and almost tripped over the carpet as she went to open the front door. Sora shook his head, amused, from his position at the top of the stairs. Kairi could be such a klutz sometimes. He took the steps slowly, trying not to make his wedgie even worse than it was.

"Sora! Get your ass down here!"

"I'm coming! Give me a minute!"

He glared at her when he finally made it to the bottom and walked over to stand next to her. A soft appreciative whistle met his ear and he turned to look at the person standing outside the door. The girl smiled at him and looked him up and down.

"Wow, you sure know how to clean up, Sora."

Sora rolled his eyes but couldn't help and smile. "Thanks Namine."

The blonde stepped through the threshold and set her purse down on the hallway table. "Tidus and Wakka should be here any minute. I passed them on the way, their car was parked outside the supermarket."

Kairi frowned. "I thought I told them not to bring any drinks. We're all going out tonight."

Namine flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Oh really? Where are we going?"

"I'm not sure, I guess we'll decide that when everyone gets here."

"Sounds like a plan."

The three made their way into the living room and took seats on the large couch. Sora sat himself as far up on the couch as possible so not to show the whole world how low his pants really were. Five minutes later the doorbell rang again and Kairi got up to get it.

"You guys! I told you not to get drinks!"

Sora heard Wakka and Tidus reply, "Sorry!" in unison. He turned to finish his conversation with Namine but found her looking at him strangely.

"What?" He asked, adjusting his sitting position.

"Did Kairi dress you?" Her eyes were sparkling.

"Er..yeah, why?"

"Oh just curious." She shot him a wink. "You look cute."

Sora felt his face heat and he looked down at his lap. "Thanks."

"You're not trying to impress anybody are you?"

He looked up, eyes wide. "No! I..uh -- "

But before he could finish Tidus, Wakka and Kairi entered the room. He stood up, pulling at his pants as he went.

"Hi guys!"

"Hey Sora." Tidus strolled over and punched him lightly on the shoulder. "How's it goin'?" He stood back and gave his friend a funny look. "What did you do to your hair?"

Wakka laughed lightly. "Looks, like Kairi attacked you with a brush, ya?"

Kairi stepped forward, proudly. "As a matter of fact, I did." She reached out tosmooth Sora's collar. "And he looks so much better."

"Agreed," said Namine while applying pink lip-gloss to her lips. She capped it and walked over to him and plucked a loose strand from his shirt.

Sora stepped back , his arms waving wildly in front of him. "Stop picking at me and stuff! I look fine!"

"Of course you do," Kairi crooned and reached out again to adjust a misplaced strand of brown hair.

"Arghh!"

Sora left the room, escaping the clutches of both girls while Tidus and Wakka laughed their heads off. He stumbled into the hallway and leaned his back against the front door. It pained him to think that his discomfort and troubles were caused by his earlier determination of wanting to win against Riku. The situation was getting ridiculous.

Several _ding-dongs! _rang through the house, startling him and a second later Kairi's voice yelled out, telling him to answer it. He unconsciously picked at the back of his pants before reaching for the doorknob and opening it.

"Hey Riku."

Sora smiled brightly at the bowed silver head before him and watched as the aqua eyes looked up from the ground.

"Hi Sora I brought……" Riku dropped off mid-word, his eyes widening to the size of dinner plates. "Sora?"

"Uh yeah…Hi. Forget my name or something?"

Riku blinked several times.

Sora smiled uneasily and rubbed the back of his neck. "Er..do you want me to take that for you?" He gestured towards the bottle of soda in his friend's limp grip.

Riku cleared his throat and returned his gaze to the ground. He shook his head ever so slightly before lifting it and staring straight into Sora's eyes with a confident smile. "Sure." He handed it over and roughly brushed past Sora into the house.

"Hey! Watch it!" Sora snapped barely catching the bottle as it slipped out of his hands.

"Gotta be more careful, Sora," Riku called over his shoulder as he walked towards the living room where laughter could be heard. "You might drop something."

Sora narrowed his eyes at Riku's back and then went the other way to the kitchen. He set the bottle down next to the others on the counter and glared at the Diet Pepsi label. Riku could be so snide and arrogant at times, and it was getting really annoying. Now was a better time than any to use this…..Sora looked down at his outfit and frowned……weapon that would successfully weaken his opponent in battle. It made no sense though, why would he be the weapon? Kairi clearly knew more than he did.

Lifting his heavy glare off the soda label, (it really was unfair to take his anger out on an inanimate object) he made his way back to the living room. He smiled weakly at his friend's questioning stares and sat down between Namine and Tidus.

Kairi grinned at him from where she was sitting next to Riku. "Heya handsome!"

Sora colored for the second time that day.

"We've decided to head out to that restaurant near Perkins Pier and then come back here for a movie. Sound good?"

Sora nodded.

"All righty then!" She jumped up. "I'll get the car started."

"But we can't all fit in one car, somebody will have to drive alone," Tidus piped up.

"Nonsense," Kairi said waving her hand as if the comment was hanging in the air and she could swat it away. "Four can squish in the back of my car no problem."

Sora sneaked a glance at Riku who was standing next to Namine, shoulders slumped, staring at his feet. His silver hair spilled out in front of his face, hiding his expression. It was so uncharacteristic for Riku to have a posture like that.

Kairi grabbed at his hand before he could contemplate his friend further. "Come on, Sora."

Out in the garage everybody stood on either side of the car, unsure of where they were going to sit. Sora was still worrying over Riku and wanted to sit next to him to ask him what was wrong. Unfortunately it didn't end up like that. After a moment of stalling Riku yelled out _shotgun! _and immediately sat in the front passengers seat, leaving everybody else to cram in the back.

"Thanks a lot Riku!" said Wakka sarcastically as he scooched himself into the middle seat while the rest of the group filed in on either side of him.

Riku turned in his seat and shot a wink at the red head, apparently all traces of sulking gone. "Anytime."

Glad, that Riku was feeling better, Sora put on a bright smile. "Hey Riku, you up for a fight tomorrow?"

Riku's expression was not entirely relaxed but notentirely pained. "Sure Sora. Same time?"

"Yup."

Riku's smile was soft. "I'm in."

* * *

A/N: Wow, I am sooo bad at keeping my promises. Didn't I promise that there was going to be some action in this chapter? facepalms Next chapter there will be! I'll seriously try! I just love taking it slow with the boys. 


	3. Chapter 3 cookie

11/29

Oh god! I know it's been so long! I promise that I will have a new chapter up by the end of this upcoming month! Here is a tiny cookie from the third chapter:

_"Hey Riku."_

_Riku must have not been aware of his presence because his shoulders visibly tensed at the sound of his name. He turned around slowly, a smile on his face. Sora knew it was a forced one._

_"Sora! I thought you were inside."_

_Sora shrugged. "Well I was going to, but I didn't see you anywhere so I thought I find you." He stepped up to the railing and looked out over the sea. He could feel Riku's eyes on him. "Are you feeling all right? You seem unhappy for some reason."_


	4. Chapter 4

Oh God! Finally a chapter!

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not mine. Can you say, SoraxRikuxBHK? Yea...that would be my KH. snickers evilly

* * *

The cool air whipped at his face as the car sped along the darkening road. The sun was setting and casting a soft glow over the treetops. Opposite of the car lane, the ocean sparkled and the waves lapped lightly at the shore. It was going to be a beautiful night as some stars already appeared in the night sky. Sora was enjoying himself. He was totally immersed in the sea breeze that lifted his bangs and peeled back his eyelids. Unfortunately it didn't last long. 

"Sora! Get back in here this instant! You're going to ruin your hair!"

Kairi's voice sounded loud and clear over the rushing of the wind. Sora rolled his eyes as his moment of peace was ruined. He brought his head back into the car and immediately cringed at Wakka's rendition of _Collide_.

Rikku obviously couldn't take anymore either. He turned around in his seat and glared at the red head.

"Wakka put a sock in it!"

Wakka glared right back and started humming the tune under his breath.

Sora's eyes met Kairi's in the rear view mirror and they shared a smile. Rikku and Wakka bickered everyday. Thankfully it was all friendly play or else they would be at each other's throats.

"Hey Namine!" Chirped Kairi from the front seat. "Could you fix Sora's hair? He's ruined it already."

Sora huffed. "Did not! I was only outside the car for a minute."

Namine raised an eyebrow and reached one hand into her purse; the other one was occupied with the cell phone at her ear.

"Ah Kairi, leave it," Riku said lightly. "It looks fine."

"Really?" Kairi said brightly. "Ok! Namine never mind! Riku says it looks fine!"

Namine gave a questioning look but then smiled when she saw the small blush that crossed Riku's face. She put the brush back into her purse.

Of course, Sora was oblivious to all of this and instead went back to staring out the window.

--------------------

"Is this it?"

Kairi pulled the car into the parking lot of a small restaurant.

"I think so," replied Namine, who just got off her cell phone. "That's Perkin's Pier isn't it?"

The long pier stretched far out into the ocean with benches lining the edge. Next to it, the restaurant gleamed brightly with its warm florescent lights dotting the bushes surrounding it.

"Ugh, I'm hungry!" Wakka said as he hopped out of the car after Sora. "I could eat a whale, ya. "

"Yeah, me too," said Sora. "I've never been here before, is it good?"

"Definitely," Kairi said as she locked the car. "I went here for my birthday last year. The place is small but the food is delicious."

"Good." Sora looked around for Riku but he was nowhere to be seen. "Hey you guys, where's Riku? He was here just a minute ago."

"Probably taking a dump," Wakka yawned as he stretched.

Kairi rolled her eyes. "No..and eww." She headed towards the entrance. "He's probably taking a walk or something."

"Yeah, I guess, " Sora agreed, tugging on his pants. He officially hated wedgies.

"He'll meet up with us later. Let's get a table." Kairi opened the door and went inside with Wakka. Namine went to follow but stopped short when she saw Sora still standing near the car.

"Hey, you coming Sora?" She asked.

"In a sec," Sora's eyes scanned the pier before resting on a lone figure at the end. "I'll be back in a minute."

"All right."

Sora heard the door click shut before he made his way onto the pier. Riku seemed so detached tonight and it worried him. Why was Riku so bummed out?

"Hey Riku."

Riku must have not been aware of his presence because his shoulders visibly tensed at the sound of his name. He turned around slowly, a smile on his face. But Sora knew it was a forced one.

"Sora! I thought you were inside."

Sora shrugged. "Well I was going to, but I didn't see you anywhere so I thought I find you." He stepped up to the railing and looked out over the sea. He could feel Riku's eyes on him. "Are you feeling all right? You seem unhappy for some reason."

He didn't receive an answer right away and he turned to look at his friend after a moment. "Riku?"

Riku didn't seem to be paying attention. His eyes were unfocused and glassy. A small flicker of emotion passed through his face as he stared at Sora. Sora wished he could read it.

"Uhh…Riku?"

No answer. Sora cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Hey, umm..Riku, you there?"

He waved a hand in the air between them.

The motion seemed to do the trick. Riku's eyes became focused again and he immediately turned away.

"Why don't you go inside Sora. I'll be there in a minute."

Sora frowned at Riku's slightly cold tone and he took a few steps back. "Ok…uhh, I guess I'll see you in a sec then."

Sora shoved his hand in the pockets of his jeans he walked back towards the restaurant. Thanks to Riku he wasn't in a very good mood now. The guy really had such nerve to have mood swings like that.

The sounds of dishes clinking, laughter and slow jazz met his ears as he stepped up to the door of the restaurant. He pulled at the heavy door and walked inside, immediately seeking out his friends faces in a secluded corner of the restaurant.

The area was cast in shadow with dim, warm red lights off to the side. Over all, the atmosphere of the restaurant was relaxed and easy going. Sora felt at ease as he slid inthe seatnext to Kairi.

The brunette cheerful turned to him. "Is Riku coming in?"

Sora smile was tight. "Yea, whenever he gets over what's stuck up his butt."

Kairi gave a dramatic sigh. "He's in a bad mood again?"

"Apparently. He practically jumped down my throat when I asked him if he was all right."

Kairi looked thoughtful for a moment before replying, "He'll be over it soon. He's in a state of shock right now."

A loud clank sounded on the table as Sora dropped the spoon he was fiddling with. "Shocked? He has nothing to be shocked over……..What would he be shocked over?

He didn't miss the shared glance between Kairi and Namine. Namine stared at him cooly over the candles. "You really are clueless Sora aren't you?"

His mouth formed a pout. "I am not clueless."

Kairi patted his arm sympathetically. "It's all right Sora. We understand."

Sora was about to protest when Riku slid into the seat across from him.

"Hey everybody, sorry 'bout that. I needed some fresh air. Because you all know, Kairi's driving always makes me sick." Riku winked at Kairi, who sent him a glare in return.

Sora frowned. Riku really did have major mood swings. The guy was back to his cool, composed self and already diving into the table's conversation like nothing had happened between them out on the pier. Sora crossed his arms. Riku was such a jerk.

"Hey, you all right?"

Sora turned in surprise, he had completely forgot that Tidus had come along too. He had kept so quiet in the car.

"Yea, I just have a head ache." Sora rubbed the side of his head to exaggerate his point. "No biggie."

Tidus laughed. "It's probably because you haven't eaten anything all day!" He slung an arm around Sora's shoulder and ruffled his hair.

Out of the corner of his eye, in the midst of Namine's and Kairi's yells of, "Tidus! Don't touch his hair!", Sora saw Riku send a cold glare in Tidus's direction. Riku's expression only relaxed when Sora was released from the blonde's grip.

"Damnit Tidus! You messed it up!" Kairi howled, drawing attention to their small group. The table near by frowned in disapproval. Sora sank lower in his seat.

----------------------

The rest of the night proceeded nicely. Everybody was in high spirits….sort of. Sora couldn't tell whether or not Riku was just putting on an act, with his happy smiles and sarcastic comments that made everyone laugh. Once in a while he caught Riku staring at him intently, his aqua eyes smoldering with an unreadable emotion that irked Sora so much that he just wanted to yell, "WHAT? Do I have something on my face?" But Sora would change his mind when a light blush creeped up on the other's boy's face when he was caught. A blushing Riku? That was new.

When everyone was finished and done, they left the restaurant and piled into the car. Wakka groaned that he had eaten way to much. Sora silently agreed with him. Wakka had eaten a huge meal and two gigantic desserts. Sora would probably be throwing up in those bushes over there if he were him.

The car ride back was relatively quiet and when the group arrived on kairi's doorstep they all stumbled inside into the living room. Kairi flopped down onto the couch.

"Riku, could you turn off the lights for me?" She asked as she fipped on the tv.

Riku nodded and walked over to the switch while Sora sat next to Kairi and the others took up the three comfy chairs. When Riku turned around his expression turned slightly pained as his eyes flickered around the room finding all the chairs already occupied. Sora watched as he sat down on the couch next to him; Riku's posture was unbelievably tense.

"So, what do you guys want to watch?" Kairi said, breaking the silence that had settled between them all.

"I don't care," replied Tidus, as Namine and Wakka shrugged their shoulders.

Riku sat up a little straighter. "Order one off the tv. You know that Movies on Demand, thing?"

"I think so," Kairi said, flipping through the channels until she stopped on channel 02. "Here it is."

The movie started within minutes and Sora made himself more comfortable between his two friends. As he squirmed to find a good position he felt Riku tense even more beside him. He chose to ignore it and closed his eyes. He knew he would miss the movie, but he was so tired. The sounds of the tv faded in and out over the next half hour until he heard no more and faded into sleep.

Somebody was stroking his hair. Fingers combed through his hair with feather like touches, gently waking him up. It felt so good. He snuggled deeper into the soft pillow and let a happy sigh escape his lips. Immediately the fingers stopped and the hand was removed from his head. Sora groaned, disappointed that something that nice would leave him. He opened up his eyes slowly and let them adjust to the bright glare of the tv screen. He focused on it for a moment before he realized his soft pillow wasn't so soft anymore. It was somebody's lap and a extremely uncomfortable one at that.

Sora lifted his head and felt the bodyshiftunderneath him. Oh god, he hoped it was Kairi. He looked up andmet aqua-marine eyes looking nervously back at him. Startled, Sora pushed back so fast that he knocked his elbow into Kairi's arm.

"Ouch! Watch it Sora!" She yelped, rubbing her injured limb. Sora only winced in apology before turning back to Riku. The boy was staring back him, all nervousness gone and now replaced with cool regard. Sora begain to open his mouth to say something when Riku beat him to it.

"Kairi, it's getting late. My parent's won't be happy if I'm not back before eleven." He looked passed him to Kairi, who had a disappointed look on her face.

"Ok Riku." She stood up. "I'll walk you to the door."

Riku nodded and followed Kairi out of the room, barely giving Sora a glance.

* * *

A/N: Meh...I know. Really short chapter, but I'm just glad I finally have one out. Liked it? Didn't like it? Or are you just wondering when the hell Sora will get a clue? He will...eventually. Next chapter will feature a breakdown. Which character? I can't tell you that! I'm hoping it will be out within the next two months. Again, thanks for reading! Comments much appreciated! 

Yea, I know I butchered the grammar in this one. Willing to beta the next chapter anyone?

/holds out jar of cookies/


	5. Chapter 5

Wow! I can't believe I got this chapter out so quick, lol. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Sora was exhausted. He flopped down onto the covers of his bed, not caring that the bottom of his sneakers were flaking with dirt. He ran a hand through his brown locks and let out a breathy sigh.

The night had been fun with the meal and movie, but his thoughts turned sour when he thought of Riku and his bizarre attitude. Sure, he was slightly embarrassed when he woke up in Riku's lap, but it's not like it has never happened before. He could remember earlier in the summer when they had been up all night playing video games and in the morning he found himself draped all over Riku's stomach. Riku had laughed and teased Sora about always needing something to cuddle with at night and why he hadn't thought to bring a teddy bear. They had brushed it off and moved on, but earlier tonight…Sora frowned…Riku had acted so differently.

Sora rolled on stomach and buried his face in the pillow. Maybe he should stop with this whole "weakness" thing, Riku was obviously affected by it and it was now at a point where his friend wasn't himself. But…then again, maybe Riku wouldn't beat him tomorrow. Sora grinned into the pillow.

As the sun rose the next morning, so did Sora's mood. The brunette was in high spirits, and was in the bathroom paying close attention to the amount of gel he squeezed into his palm. As he styled his hair the way Kairi taught him he couldn't get rid of that nagging doubt that this wasn't the smoothest way to deal with a little rivalry over wooden swords. After all he was the weakness, but for the life of him he still didn't know why.

Sora rinsed his hands of in the sink, wiping excess gel off his fingers as he twisted his head this way and that to see if his hair fell the way it should. Kairi would be proud; it looked almost the exact way it did last night. Sora toweled his hands dry and headed back into his bedroom. He dug through the pile of clothes on his window seat, keeping Kairi's words in mind. He had to find an outfit that would compliment his blue eyes.

After twenty frustrating minutes Sora settled on some black track shorts and a blue t-shirt that clung to his body in the right way so it didn't look suffocating. He threw on a thin sweatshirt just in case. Sora knew it could get pretty windy down at the beach and the air blowing inland from the sea could get quite cold. He checked himself in the mirror one more time and headed downstairs. He gaped when he saw what time it was. It took him a whole hour to get ready this morning! Good god! That had to be a record! Kairi would be bursting with pride by now.

Sora was out the door in less than ten minutes. He realized he had been hurrying when he almost knocked a whole glass of orange juice to the floor on his way out. He had to slow down. There was no extra prize if you got the beach first. He picked up his sword from where he propped it against the garage and started down the sidewalk. He began running through several moves in his head that he learned from Riku just by watching him. Riku was really an amazing fighter. He was quick and agile, his moves we're always performed to perfection and he could dodge and deflect blows easily. It made Sora slightly envious but at the same time he admired his friend's abilities very much.

The beach greeted him with warm sand beneath his toes as he kicked his sandals off and walked down towards the water. He had a feeling that Riku wouldn't be here yet; the boy was almost always late. Sora squinted at the sun's light as it reflected off the water, sending morning rays scattering throughout the treetops behind him. He breathed in the fresh air and let it out slowly, feeling more alive than ever. It really was a beautiful morning.

Ten minutes later Sora was still standing in the same spot. Riku still hadn't arrived and he was starting to get worried that his friend forgot all about it. Feeling his shoulders droop he began walking back towards the path. It wasn't until he heard footsteps to his left that he looked up. Riku was making his way towards him…slowly…very slowly…..

Sora raised an eyebrow at his friend's posture. Riku looked like he wished he could be anywhere else but here. His silver hair was bowed and his feet dragged along in the sand, the wooden sword lazily propped on his shoulder. Sora tried putting on a charming smile.

"Hey Riku."

Riku looked up startled, before relaxing his features into an uneasy grin. "Oh hey, Sora." He stopped in front of the brunette and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Sorry about being late and all. I almost over slept."

Sora shrugged. "No problem." He smiled at his friend but couldn't help notice the circles under Riku's eyes. It definitely looked like he hadn't slept well. Sora held his sword out at arms length, trying to brush the thought off. Riku probably was up late playing video games or something. "So, you ready?"

Riku's eyes didn't meet his, but his voice was steady. "Ready when you are."

The two faced off like they did the other day. Sora could feel the excitement running through him and that same ol' feeling of, 'God I wanna win sooo bad!' rose in the back of his mind. He waited a split second before lunging at Riku. Riku dodged it easily and tried striking a blow at Sora's head. Sora blocked it before aiming for Riku's stomach. The move was a no brainer for Riku and he blocked it just as smoothly as Sora did.

The fight wore on for another fifteen minutes before they took a break and got a drink of water. Sora absolutely needed to get rid of the sweatshirt; it was bogged down with sweat and would definitely hinder his performance. He tugged it up and over his head, feeling his blue shirt rise a bit as well. A small-strangled sigh met his ears and he looked sharply at his friend. Riku was staring at his midsection, his eyes roaming over the flat plane of Sora's abs. Feeling very, _very_ uncomfortable all of a sudden, Sora tugged his shirt back down and watched as Riku looked up, an almost guilty look in his eyes.

Sora cleared his throat, trying to forget that that little moment…whatever it was…never happened. "Uh..do you want to continue?"

Riku pulled his sword from the sand, his eyes glued to the ground. "Yea, sure."

Sora formed his defensive stance and watched as Riku formed his as well. Riku seemed unsteady and had to organize his position a couple of times before nodding his head. Sora attacked.

The fight continued for another ten minutes, and Sora felt like Riku was too much on the defense. The boy never tried attacking him, he was always blocking or dodging and Sora knew that it was very unlike Riku to fight like that. It started to annoy Sora and he began attacking more brutally before. Why wasn't Riku being aggressive? It didn't even look like he was trying!

Sora let out a quick series of thrusts and jabs before the unexpected happened. Riku tripped. The silver haired youth fell to the sand as Sora swiped once more finding no body or sword to come in contact with and falling as well. Right on top of him.

Sora's eyes widened as he realized that his face was lodged into Riku's neck. He immediately propped himself up on his elbows and muttered a quick apology. Riku's eyes we're wide, and he had a slightly stunned look.

Sora stumbled over his words. "Riku..I'm sorry! Are you all right…I didn't mean…" The brunette's eyes widened too when he realized what position he was in. He was straddling Riku's waist with his arms on either side of his head and his face entirely too close to those deep aqua-marine eyes. Sora sat back quickly, his thoughts immediately diverting from enjoying the warm body beneath him to worrying over whether he hurt Riku or not. Sora got up and brushed himself off, trying to look casual as possible. He held his hand out to his friend who was still on the ground, a joking remark on his tongue. Once again, Riku beat him too it. And Sora was stunned.

"Why do you have to do this to me, Sora?"

Riku's voice was soft and strained.

"What? I – "

Riku looked up, his face shattered with emotion. He never looked so broken and Sora was taken aback.

"Why Sora?"

Sora frantically searched for an answer. He only wished he knew what Riku was talking about. "I…uh…"

Riku's expression hardened. "Why would you do this to me, Sora? His eyes sparked with sadness and anger as he got up and pushed sweaty silver strands out of his face. "Do you have _any_ idea what you're doing to me?"

Sora started panicking. "Riku…I'm sorry..I don't know –"

Riku interrupted him, a strangled laugh escaping from his lips, his voice anguished. "You don't know? How could you not know?" He ran a shaky hand through his hair and turned his back on the brunette.

Sora's mind was in overdrive. What had he done? What did he do to make him so upset? Sora reached out a tentative hand after a moment and touched Riku's shoulder gently. "Riku..I'm –"

"No, you have no idea." The voice was stern and silver hair flashed in the sunlight as Riku turned to face him. "You are so clueless Sora." Riku's voice cracked on the last word and he picked up his sword and was gone.

Hours later Sora was still standing on the beach, willing the moisture in his eyes to go away.

* * *

A/N: Oh god, sometimes I just want to strangle Sora! Oh wait...I'm the one writing him like that/facepalms/

Next chapter, Sora get's a clue...a little clue. We'll, I hope he does!

Thanks for reading! Comments much appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

Whoo hoo! Another chapter up and ready to read! I hope you like this one, it was a lot of fun to write. And, by the way, how's everybody's holiday vacation going?

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and its characters are not mine you imbeciles!

* * *

_1:28 pm_

Kairi stared glumly at her watch. Sora should be back from the beach by now. Her purse slid down farther on her arm as she reached up to knock on the door again.

_Knock-knock! _

No answer.

She stared up at the open second floor window and cupped her hands around her mouth. "Sora! Get you ass down here!"

Silence.

She tapped her foot impatiently. "Ugh. Where is he?"

-----

He had to get home. It was probably later than he thought. The pebbles on the sidewalk crunched under his sandals as he walked slowly in the direction of his house. He winced when one was lodged beneath his foot and he hopped up and down for a moment to shake it out. Sora wiped a hand across his grimy face. He seriously needed a shower when he got back.

He felt terrible. What had he done to make Riku so upset? A brief image of what happened earlier flashed through his mind.

"_Why do you have to do this to me, Sora?" _

_Riku's voice was soft and strained. _

"_What? I – " _

_Riku looked up, his face shattered with emotion. He never looked so broken and Sora was taken aback. _

"_Why Sora?"_

Sora shook his head. "I…" He clenched and unclenched his fists. Riku's watery eyes swam in and out of his view. "Damn it!" He kicked the stonewall to his right. "What did I do Riku?" He glared at his throbbing foot, the pain temporarily distracting him from the turmoil going on in his mind.

A cautious voice spoke up. "Sora?"

Sora jerked his head up at the sound. A moment passed before he focused in on its source. "Oh." He looked guiltily back down at his foot. "Hi Kairi." He hadn't realized he was back at his home already.

Kairi walked down the front steps towards her friend. She took in his ragged appearance and sighed. She knew something was wrong when she caught glimpse of Riku in the grocery store earlier this morning. He was stocking up on Red Bull. Kairi knew for a fact that was a sign that Riku was unhappy. Riku would drink them one after another and then go on a vigorous run until he was completely exhausted. Like, he was trying to run the pain away.

Kairi shifted through her purse for a tissue. If she had known that Sora and Riku were fighting with swords this morning she would of stopped them. Spending time with Sora was too much for Riku these days. But the damage had been done; Sora probably knew why Riku was so upset.

Kairi wiped Sora's face; the white material came away brown with dirt. "You're filthy." She pulled out another one and wiped beneath his eyes. "What happened this morning?"

Sora batted her hand away and began walking up the steps. "Nothing."

"Bullshit." She grabbed for his arm to stop him. "Tell me what's wrong."

Sora's expression hardened. "Kairi get off of me. It's nothing; Riku and I just had a little row. It's no big deal."

"Yes it is. Why are you so upset then?"

Sora crossed his arms across his chest. "I'm not upset."

Kairi snorted. "You suck at lying, Sora." She loosened her grip on his arm and spoke more softly. " What were you two fighting over?"

The brunette lowered his eyes to the ground. "We weren't fighting over anything. I…he...I don't know he just broke down." Sora ran a hand through his hair. "He said I was clueless."

Kairi dropped her hand. "Clueless over what?"

"I don't know. He kept on asking why. Like, he was blaming me for doing something to him. But, the thing is I don't know what it is that I am doing."

Kairi tried not to let her shocked expression show. Sora still did not know. He still didn't know why Riku was so upset. God, he really was clueless then.

She raised an eyebrow. "Actually Sora, you kind of are clueless."

Sora looked up, his voice exasperated. "Not you too, Kairi!"

Her eyes hardened. "You don't see it yet? Good god, I've been dropping you hints and you still don't get it."

"What? I..Kairi –"

"I'm sorry to yell at you like this, Sora. But get it through your thick skull! Riku…Riku is…."

Kairi sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Riku cares about you a lot, all right?"

Sora stared at her.

"He cares about you! And when I mean a lot, I mean A LOT!"

Sora frowned. "Well of course he does. I'm his best friend."

"You…you…UGH!" She backed down the steps before she could strangle him. "You are impossible Sora! Use your brain for once! Think!"

Kairi slammed the door of her car and drove off before he could say another word.

----------

This was great. Just…great. Now both of his friends were mad at him. One of them blaming him for whatever reason, the other one out for his head.

Sora threw his clothes haphazardly around as he went through his closet. His mom told him to clean it out but he knew he wasn't doing a very good job of it. Shirts, socks, pants and sharp objects flew everywhere. He might of hit the cat at one point but that didn't matter. What did matter was that he got this closet sparkling clean. And he was not going to worry over Riku and Kairi in the process. He was not.

The brunette grabbed a chair from the corner of his room and dragged it over. Sparks of frustration lit his insides as he tried not to think about how clueless his friends said he was. He was not clueless. If Kairi was clearer with her hints and if Riku would actually tell him what was wrong then he would know. Sora climbed up on the chair and reached for the top shelf of the closet. He coughed from the dust as he rummaged around the area. He grabbed for the things he knew he didn't need anymore and threw them behind his back.

He had won right? He won against Riku this morning. Sora grimaced at the old bag of cheetos he found and dumped in the trashcan below. It would have been a harder win if Riku hadn't tripped though. But, Riku's weakness had surfaced. Sora smirked to himself. Who would of thought that a best friend could be a weakness?

Sora's hand landed on something soft. Curious, he dragged it to the edge of the shelf and brought it down. His eyes widened. It was his baby blanket. Even after years of dust and grime it was still as soft as ever. He brought it up to his face and rubbed his cheek against it. God, how he had loved it when he was little. He froze. Loved?

Sora's shaky hands dropped the blanket. Realization dawned on him as images flashed through his mind. He could remember all of them.

_Riku's lips twitched into a smile as he watched his angry friend pick up his sword and shoot death glares at him. "I just don't have any weaknesses I guess."_

and

_Kairi doubled over laughing and had to lean against one of the hallway tables to support herself. Her laughter rang about the house and Sora stood there awkwardly, wondering if there was something seriously wrong with her._

"_I'm sorry Sora," she finally said after calming down. "It's just I don't think that's true. He definitely has one, and I know what it is."_

and

_Riku didn't seem to be paying attention. His eyes were unfocused and glassy. A small flicker of emotion passed through his face as he stared at Sora. Sora wished he could read it._

and then

_Riku interrupted him, a strangled laugh escaping from his lips, his voice anguished. "You don't know? How could you not know?" He ran a shaky hand through his hair and turned his back on the brunette._

Sora dropped from the chair onto his knees. He buried his face in his hands. How could he be so stupid?

* * *

A/N: Took you long enough, Sora! Geez, I was dying there. We'll anyway, thanks for reading! Reviews are much appreciated! 

Happy New Year everyone!


End file.
